


A Threat or a Promise

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackie informs the Doctor of certain consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Threat or a Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 104

"Before you and Rose just swan off out of her again, Doctor, you and I are going to have a little discussion."

The Doctor looked at Jackie, suddenly a little nervous. "I'll make sure she won't come to any harm."

"You'll do better than that, Doctor. You will bring her back home absolutely untouched, do you understand me?"

"Absolutely untouched. I give you my word."

"Because if you don't ... " She set a box on the counter, and opened it. Inside was a harness, bearing a very large strap-on. "Anything you do to her, Doctor, I'm going to do to you."


End file.
